


In Love With the Clueless One

by morgypooh123



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgypooh123/pseuds/morgypooh123
Summary: Sam and Tucker's unheard conversations about her feelings for Danny that we did not get to see during the show. Exploration of Sam and Tucker's friendship as well as their friendship with Danny.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever posted on here! This story was originally posted on fanfiction.net, which is where I usually post. But I felt like branching out!
> 
> I am always open to suggestions for other scenarios to explore!

The first time Tucker brought it up, they had just wrapped up a particularly rough battle with Skulker. Danny had been knocked around quite a bit, and Sam could not help the way her breath would hitch when he was thrown to the ground and there was practically nothing she could do to help.

She and Tucker were walking home together; Danny had flown back to his own house rather quickly to get Skulker back into the Ghost Zone.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Tucker asked, out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Sam responded, confused.

"Come on, Sam. It's obvious how much you care about Danny. It's literally all over your face, especially during a ghost fight."

"Tucker, he is our best friend. Of course, I care! And you know as well as I do that tonight was rough with Skulker. Why wouldn't I look like I was worried - you looked worried too!"

"Sam," Tucker stopped walking and turned to look at her, "you know that's not what I meant."

At that point, Sam knew she couldn't talk her way out of this one. She did have to admit her feelings for Danny had grown a lot ever since they started high school, as well as since they started fighting alongside Danny Phantom. Worrying about Danny's safety has definitely contributed a lot to her discovery of her feelings for him as more than a friend.

She decided to deflect, "It's not like I'm even his type anyway. I'm no Paulina."

Tucker scoffed, "Danny does not have a type. He has a fantasy of a girl who will never like him back. We both know that they would never be able to have any kind of substantial relationship. Ever. You have said yourself how shallow she is. I bet if Danny knew how you felt, you could just as easily be his 'type.'"

Sam really wanted to believe him, but unfortunately, she knew she would always be Danny Fenton's best friend, nothing more. It was really for the best, for all of them.

"Alright, Tucker. Let's say I do let Danny know how I feel. How do I know it won't just ruin our friendship. And I don't just mean me and Danny. This affects you, too. Whether he rejects me or we get together and potentially break up, that affects our trio and I can't bring myself to mess with that," Sam explained.

Tucker sighed, "At least think about it, Sam. You both deserve to be with someone who you care a lot about and in return cares about you. I know you both very well, and I will always be best friends with you and Danny, no matter what."

That last statement hung in the air as they started to walk again, very much in silence this time until they reached Tucker's house. They parted ways, and Sam contemplated what he said as she walked. Does Tucker know something that she doesn't? Why else would he bring this up now?

Sam shook the thought out of her head. Danny and Tucker played videogames, not talk about girls when she's not around.

She thinks.

"Ugh!" she let out as she approached her own home. "I'm just not going to do anything," she decided.

xxx

A few months had passed since her first conversation with Tucker. However, Sam's feelings were not going away. She thought she was hiding it well with all of the ghost activity they were having recently, but like always, something had to come up and bite her in the butt.

They were all standing around Danny's locker, but Danny's eyes were glued to Paulina and the shrine she kept to her beloved ghost boy in her own locker.

Danny groaned, "I don't understand how she can be so in love with Danny Phantom but looks right through me. It's just not fair."

Sam and Tucker shared a knowing glance, and while she would never admit it out loud, it definitely hurt a little to hear that come out of his mouth. And her instincts kicked in, which unfortunately meant that she was going to be a bitch about it.

"Danny, doesn't that say something about who she is as a person?" she questioned with an eye roll. "We all know that Paulina is shallow, and the only reason she likes Phantom is that he's popular for saving the town."

"She also thinks that he's hot," Tucker piped in, with a knowing smirk.

"Not helping Tucker," she growled back.

"Not helping what Sam? Invalidate my feelings? Because you're already doing a pretty great job of it on your own," Danny replied before turning away from his friends and heading to his next class.

Sam felt bad. She didn't think trashing on Paulina would make Danny feel like she didn't care about his feelings. She just didn't think that Paulina deserved his attention. She was jealous.

"Oof, that was harsh Sam," Tucker said as they turned the other way to go to their classes.

"You know just as well as I do that he deserves better than Paulina."

"Yeah, but the guy was in the middle of getting those feelings off his chest and you didn't really let him express those emotions."

Sam sighed, "I know. I turn bitchy when I get jealous. It's how I deflect. I'll apologize to him later, but you have to admit that he needs to get over her."

Tucker laughed, "Hey I am full team Danny and Sam here. And that whole Phantom setup she has in her locker is hella creepy. I'll talk to Danny too and try to get some sense into that head of his that Paulina is just bad news."

"Thanks, Tuck."

xxx

Sam didn't think that it could get worse than Danny being obsessed with Paulina, but then again, she never thought he would start dating anyone. Let alone that someone being Valerie Gray.

Luckily, it was very easy for Sam to play off a lot of her jealousy as anger about the situation. Because she was angry. Valerie has made it very clear that she wants to kill Danny Phantom, but Danny Fenton still wants to date her? Ridiculous.

As usual, Tucker saw right through her. They were having a movie night, without Danny as he was out on a date with Valerie, when Tucker brought it up.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked as they sat quietly in her home theater.

"How can I be? He chose Valerie, of all people, to have feelings for! Literally the one girl in the school who wants to destroy him, and still probably would if she found out his secret," Sam responded in frustration.

"I'm with you there, Sam, really, but let's pretend it's not Valerie for a second and Danny is just out on a normal date. Are you okay?"

Sam did not want to cry. She rarely showed this much emotion, but this was hurting her in a way that she just could not imagine. Her emotions got the best of her and she let herself cry, holding onto Tucker with everything she had.

Tucker, being the great friend he is, held back just as tight and let her cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit darker, but I think a realistic scenario to expect when three teenagers fight ghosts all the time. 
> 
> Like I said before, I am open to any suggestions for future chapters!

It was always hard to watch Danny battle with other ghosts. He could be pretty impulsive, and it worried Sam to no end. However, the worst was when he was injured, especially when that injury caused him to lose consciousness.

They were currently in Sam's bedroom, post-battle with a nasty ghost they had never experienced before. He fought dirty, and it took everything out of Danny before Tucker was able to catch the ghost in the Fenton Thermos. Literally everything. He was able to get to Sam on the ground before passing out and changing back to his human half. Sam and Tucker had to drag him back to her house. Luckily, her parents were on a business trip for the family company because without Danny to fly them into her room, they would not have been able to sneak around very well.

They were always prepared for the worst. Sam, Tucker, and Danny all had secret first-aid kits as well as a change of clothes at each other's houses, just in case.

While initially, Sam was panicked over Danny's condition, she quickly went into field medic mode. He was bleeding a lot, and she definitely would need to cut off his shirt to see the extent of the damage.

"Tucker," she instructed as they entered her bedroom, "help me lay Danny down on the bed and go grab the first-aid kit from my bathroom."

Tucker nodded solemnly and did as she asked.

Scissors were always next to Sam's bed, ready to destroy whatever girly outfit her mother decided was necessary to buy her daughter. She picked them up and cut away Danny's shirt. There were several large gashes, but only one seemed to be bad enough for stitches. Luckily, Danny healed quicker than most humans so he wouldn't have the stitches long enough for his parents to notice.

Tucker brought her the kit and a wet washcloth to start cleaning him up. For a trio of young teenagers, they were, unfortunately, very used to patching each other up. Tucker starting wiping away the blood while Sam got the bandages and thread ready.

They worked in stiff silence, punctuated only by the small whimpers of pain from Danny. Each time one would come, Sam had to resist stopping altogether and just holding him until he felt better. But that wasn't an option.

Eventually, they were done. Sam rummaged through her dresser to get Danny a pair of sweat pants that Tucker would help him change into. They decided it would probably be the most comfortable for Danny to not try to put him in a shirt right away, but she grabbed one for him anyway because once he woke up he would probably want to put it on no matter what.

"Tonight was really bad, Sam," Tucker finally spoke.

"Yep," was her short response. What else could she say? This was probably one of the worst ways Danny was inured. Knocked unconscious and needing stitches? She had a feeling things would only get worse from now on if they weren't careful.

"Your bed has blood on it."

"I know. But his blood is also mixed with ectoplasm, so I will just tell my parents that I spilled something on the comforter since it doesn't look exactly like blood. They will just buy me a new one."

They sat in more silence. Sam moved to check on Danny. He seemed to be stirring a bit but hadn't fully woken up yet. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Shit, Danny. Please don't scare me like this again. I don't know if I can take it," she whispered.

"He's going to be okay, Sam. He always is," Tucker reassured her. It also sounded like he was trying to reassure himself.

Sam finally let tears come out of her eyes for the first time all night. Tucker came over and hugged her as they stood at Danny's side.

"I know," he mumbled. "But you need to know if the roles were reversed tonight Danny would be doing the exact same thing right now. No matter how clueless he is, he cares about you so much. Never doubt that."

Sam couldn't formulate words at this point because she knew all that would come out is a sob.

She would not allow herself to sleep until Danny regained consciousness. When he opened his eyes and saw her, he smiled.

"Hey," he croaked out.

"Hey yourself," she said and let herself smile for the first time all night.


End file.
